Iridescent
by CookieMonsta226
Summary: My name is Kat, I have an adoptive father and two amazing best friends who up until recently were in hiding with me until that night and now we are back at St Vlad's and better than ever
1. Chapter 1

I could hear voices talking quietly. They sounded female at least so it must be Rose and Lissa. Slowly I opened my eyes and turned over to see to females, one with dark brown hair and one with platinum blonde hair.

"What's happened now?" I asked while sitting up and rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"Lissa had a bad dream again," the brunette, Rose, said. I sighed. I felt sorry for Lissa and Rose, Lissa always had nightmares about the accident and Rose would always get the brunt of it. Having the bond didn't seem so fun, especially since Rose always suddenly appears in Lissa's head at the strangest time.

I noticed our neighbour's cat Oscar sat on Lissa's bed rubbing his head against her purring. I noticed him take a cautious glance towards Rose occasionally; you see animals-for some reason-hate Dhampirs. Oscar, suddenly sensing my presence jumped over to me and climbed under the warm blanket to curl up against my leg. The strange thing about that is that I am a Dhampir and yet animals love me, we're still dumbfounded when an animal comes anywhere near me.

"When did we last do a feeding?" Rose asked Lissa pulling me out of my thoughts. "It's been like…more than two days, hasn't it? Three? Why didn't you say anything?" Rose looked at Lissa with confused eyes, I couldn't remember if it was my turn or Rose's to give Lissa blood this time.

She shrugged and wouldn't meet Rose's eyes. "You were busy. I didn't want to-"

"Screw that," Rose said shifting. I stood up and left the room only to wander in the kitchen.

"Hey Jeremy, how's the calculus coming along?" He gave me a thumb down with one hand on his forehead and his eyes glued to the book sadly. I opened the fridge with one hand while the other searched for something edible. Suddenly Lissa came through the door looking much better that she had had some blood.

"Is there anything to eat?" I shook my head and was about to sit down until Rose came stumbling through the kitchen

"You shouldn't be up," Lissa said with concern. I noticed Rose's emotions were mixed with fear an adrenaline. Someone was here.

"We have to go. Now,"

Lissa's eyes widened, and then a moment later, understanding clicked in.

"Are you…really? Are you sure?"

I nodded to show that Rose was telling the truth and that we needed to get out of there fast.

Jeremy watched us curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Liss, get his car keys." He looked back and forth between us three.

"What are you-"Lissa unhesitatingly walked over to him. I could feel Jeremy's confused emotions and Lissa's scared but trusting one's, I could also feel our stalker's determined emotions, and he was close. She smiled and gazed directly into his eyes. For a moment, Jeremy just stared, still confused and then the compulsion took over. His eyes glazed and looked at her adoringly.

"We need to borrow your car," she said in an angelic voice. "Where are your keys?"

He smiled, Rose shivered slightly. She never did like it when Lissa used compulsion. Reaching into his pocket, Jeremy handed over a set of keys hanging on a large red key chain.

"Thank you," said Lissa "And where is it parked?"

"Down the street," he said dreamily, "At the corner, by Brown." Four blocks.

"Thank you," she repeated. I started walking out the door so I didn't hear what Lissa said after but I did hear her and Rose catching up. We stepped outside and like that we were off running down the street. I stayed ahead on guard since Rose was most likely still dizzy from the bite. I kept pushing, vaguely hearing Lissa and Rose speaking. I could just make out Jeremy's green Honda; we were so close. Ten feet from the car, a man stepped directly in our path.

We came to a screeching halt. It was a guy maybe in mid-twenties and VERY tall, probably six-six or six-seven. I could feel Rose's lust and annoyance mixing together and could already tell that she was going to be a lot of trouble for him. I smirked but it instantly dropped and I was in defence mode.

I managed to get a few good kicks and punches before arms surrounded me and kept me from preventing any more damage. Suddenly Rose lunged for the guy but he was fast like any guardian and swiftly side-stepped her attack and simply pushed her to the side. Because of the lack of blood and the vampire endorphins still in her system Rose stumbled and lost her balance resulting in her heading for the side walk. Instantly the guardian was at her side holding her arm and staring at her neck. Luckily she notice and moved her long hair over the wound.

We both had grown our hair long just for that reason. In fact my red hair was about waist-length now if not longer. My head turned to the guardian holding me and my blue eyes scanned his face. They were both new to the school.

"You can let go of me now, I pose no threat," he turned his eyes to me and nodded slightly. Once I was released from his grasp I held onto Lissa's hand. The guardian I attacked stepped forward and introduced himself.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov," he said with a slight Russian accent. "I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed bored. Lissa was somewhere on the plane while Rose was also somewhere where I couldn't tell her emotions. Without them to talk to I was bored out of my mind, and it didn't help the stupid guardians didn't give me anything to entertain myself. Just so you know; I don't have a bond with Lissa and Rose. Ever since I was little I've had powers and that's just one of them. My eyes scanned the plane and I stretched my powers to see if anyone was coming, once it was all clear I opened my eyes and made a small fire ball with my hands, fire always was my favourite element to play with. I started to play with the ball and added a wind ball every now and then.

Suddenly I could hear footsteps and instantly made the fire go away. My head turned just as the Russian guardian Dimitri made his way to my row. He sat down next to me.

"I'm guessing you're bored," he said with a slight smile on his face. I nodded and blew at my fringe to get it out of my eyes.

"So bored it's not funny," I replied. He turned his head to speak with another guardian which showed his six _molnija _marks along with the promise mark on his neck. A _molnija_ mark looks like two streaks of lightening crossing in an _X _symbol. One for each Strigoi he killed. Above them was a twisting line, sort of like a snake, that marked him as a guardian. The promise mark.

I touched the back of my own neck and sighed quietly.

"What's your name?" Dimitri asked breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him with blue eyes.

"I don't have one, the teachers never knew what to call me so I'd just say that I was here after they called roll."

"What do you want your name to be then?" I looked at him confused but answered nonetheless.

"Kat, I guess, but I still wouldn't have a last name," I said sadly.

"Why don't you have a name anyway?"

"Because my parents dropped me off at the front of St. Vladimir's when I was a week old, I owed Kirova but threw it back in her face by leaving. She gave me a place to stay." I turned my head towards the window as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"What if someone were to adopt you? And couldn't Kirova adopt you or any of the guardians?" I shook my head.

"I was a trouble maker, none of them wanted me and Kirova wasn't allowed to adopt me from reasons beyond me."

"Do you want someone to adopt you?" His question startled me. I turned towards him with my eyebrows scrunched together.

"I guess it would be nice for someone to actually want me for once and to have a family to call mine." I shrugged. Dimitri let a small smile grace his face. What is he thinking?

I smiled in happiness and nervousness as the plane landed. Happiness 'cause I was finally on the ground, nervousness 'because I was finally at school. I literally ran out of the plane and laid on the ground smiling. I heard Rose on my left start laughing when she saw what I was doing, she knew that I didn't exactly like flying, I was always uncomfortable.

"Laugh all you want but I am finally on the ground and am making the most of it," that just made her laugh more and made Lissa start laughing when she got off the plane. I grinned and lifted myself up then started to do a happy dance. (Yes I am very appreciative of the ground so sue me.) I spotted Rose on the ground laughing at my ridiculous dance, which involved a lot of spine breaking moves, and Lissa covering her mouth with her hand, shoulders shaking.

"THANK YOU EVERYBODY I'LL BE HERE ALL WEEK!" I dropped to the ground puffing and most likely red cheek. Suddenly I could hear clapping and looked up to see Dimitri and the other guardian clapping with small smiles on their faces. I got up and bowed then straightened my jeans shorts and straightened my midriff blue top. (It was after all what I was sleeping in)

We made our way to the car and once settled we were off. We stopped at the gate and our driver spoke to the guards who verified we weren't Strigoi about to go off in a killing spree. After a minute, they let us pass on through the wards and up to the academy itself. It was sunset, signalling the start of a vampiric day, and the campus lay wrapped in shadows. I looked up at the old gothic school, which could pass more as a university than a typical high school, and smiled.

"This place hasn't changed a bit since we left which was….two years ago, seems so long yet it felt like a couple of months," I said to Lissa while we were walking in. Rose picked up the pace and stood beside Dimitri deciding to start a conversation. I sighed already knowing she was going to use her 'Rose charm' on the poor guy. "Hey Liss, it looks like Rose has got her sights set on someone older this time," I nudged Lissa and nodded in Rose's direction. She smirked and asked if I could feel her feelings to see if I was right.

I concentrated on Rose's feelings and almost fell on the ground laughing. "All I can say is I was right," she silently squealed in happiness and I could feel her hope that Rose didn't break this one's heart. I moved my red hair to hide the back of my neck and blew at my fringe, then I noticed where we were heading. Right through the cafeteria was one way to get to Kirova's office, and that was the way we were going, right where everyone could see us, out of the millions of ways to get to Kirova's office they chose the most embarrassing one.

I held my head high and put my hands in my pockets as we entered the cafeteria and everyone quietened down quite considerably. I looked at everyone's faces as we passed but looked for the most familiar two. Mason Ashford and Eddie Castile sat at a table on the side watching us three walk in. I winked as I caught their eyes while they grinned. I've known Mason and Eddie almost as long as Lissa and Rose, they accepted me when the others didn't. We and Rose always got in a heap of trouble. Great minds think alike. I also noticed Aaron, Lissa's ex-boyfriend, holding hands with….is that a pre-schooler, my god did Aaron become a paedophile while Lissa was away?

I sighed in relief as the doors to Kirova's office closed and sat in one of the leather chairs. Kirova looked like her kid-hating bird-like self as usual seriously she really doesn't look like she likes kids and if she doesn't then why take a job as a headmistress at a vampire school…maybe it's the pay. I zoned out as she opened her mouth and noticed that Rose had done the same thing since I couldn't feel any of the usual bored that Kirova's lectures would give her.

"…And you!" I lifted my head knowing that Kirova was talking to me since that's basically what all the teachers call me, they never bothered to ask what I wanted them to call me, only Dimitri bothered. Speaking of Dimitri, he interrupted Kirova mid-rant.

"I don't want to seem disrespectful Headmistress but this girl does have a name." I looked at Dimitri shocked.

"No she doesn't, her parents didn't care for her enough to give her a name," I winced at the harshness of her voice and it seemed that Dimitri caught it.

"So you never bothered to ask if she wanted a name." Kirova simply shook her head.

"If she doesn't have a name then she doesn't have a name, it doesn't bother me because I've got more important students to care for, I mean look at her. She's a trouble maker, has no parents, and no name, she can't even fight. Who would care for her?" I tried holding back the tears that Kirova caused; I won't let the bitch see me cry because of her. I guess I got her mad by leaving.

"Headmistress with all due respect I believe you are out of line, and she does have a parent, I've decided to adopt her, she will be under my care from now on," my breathing stopped completely, everyone including me were staring at Dimitri incredulously.

"You've got to be joking," Kirova laughed.

"I hope he's not," a frail voice came from the shadows. Then appeared Victor Dashkov, flesh and blood. With great difficulty Victor rose from his chair in the corner and hobbled near where I was.

"My dear Kat it is great to see you again, and Lissa my beautiful niece Lissa we have missed you, nice to see you Rose," Lissa hugged Victor carefully, of course Victor isn't Lissa's uncle but royals like to use family terms every now and then. I smiled and nodded along with Rose. Lissa sat back down and we looked at Kirova.

"You can fill out the adoption papers with the counsellor," Kirova said. "But how will they catch up with their training, they'll never catch up with their peers," she really hated us.

"I'll train them myself," Dimitri said looking confident.

"Fine, but on the condition that Rose is only to be out of her room for classes, training and banned from any other activities while 'Kat' while be under 24/7 watch until I find it suitable to stop," Rose look like she was going to yell but I grabbed her arm to shut her up.

_You're still with Lissa so don't whine_. I sent to her telepathically, she nodded discreetly.

"They have a bond," Dimitri suddenly said. Kirova's head snapped towards us. Her lips formed the words '_impossible_' "I have been watching them, it only seems that Rose and Lissa have a bond while Kat can somehow still communicate with them. We looked Dimitri with our mouths theoretically on the floor. How did he figure that out so quickly? "I wasn't sure of it until I saw Kat hold onto Rose's arm and Lissa look at Rose as if trying to calm her down, once Kat let go of Rose's arm Rose nodded,"

Kirova kept looking at us until I spoke up. "Well I don't know about you but I'm starving and we still have to get our timetable," my English accent was a lot stronger when I was nervous. They all nodded and we were out of there faster than the devil when he saw Kirova.


End file.
